Bad Decisions
by StormLover
Summary: A/U: Logan discovers his wife's secret and confronts her about it.


Logan sat on the side of the bed, cradling his head. He was aware of the woman lying next to him, asleep thanks to the three rounds of sex. He couldn't understand why he couldn't stay away from her.

Just being there with her was enough to threaten all that he held dear but he knew that sure as the sky was blue that he would be with her again and again. He was addicted to her and that was a problem.

Especially since he belonged to another.

"You okay?" she asked, rolling over, allowing the sheet to fall from her form. Her dark skin glistened in the moonlight creating a post-coital glow. Her long white hair fell over one shoulder, blocking her chocolate breasts from his view but he instinctively knew the nipples were hard and ready for him to partake of them again.

_Damn, she exudes sex_, he thought, turning a bit to a more comfortable position so he could look at her. "Yeah. Getting ready to head out."

"You know you can stay the night," she replied, reaching out a slender hand, gently caressing his arm.

"Naw. I got an early day tomorrow and I know I won't get any sleep lying next to you," he said, allowing his eyes to rake over her naked torso. He leaned in and nuzzled her covered neck. Moving the hair out the way, his kissed the exposed skin, enjoying the hiss of air she released as he licked her special spot.

"Alright now. Don't start something you can't finish," she said saucily, tilting her head to the side, allowing him more access to her special spot.

"Baby, you know I can finish whatever I start," he replied, kissing her shoulder, "But I can't right now. Rain check?"

"I guess I have no other choice," she replied pouting.

"Aww, don't be like that," he said, kissing her pouty lips, "You know I can back it up."

"Yes, I know you can, but the question is when?"

"Soon, babe. Just got a lot on the plate right now but just give me some time to work some things around and we'll take a trip up to that bed and breakfast ya like so much in the mountains."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Promise," he replied, leaning in to kiss her but chuckled when she pulled him against her, covering his lips with hers. _ I guess I can leave later_, he thought, deepening the kiss, his hands roaming over her body, making her moan.

Logan headed out into the early morning, heading home. He stopped outside of the main door of the condos and looked back up toward Ororo's place. He hated to leave her but he knew that until he cleaned up the mess that was called his life, he would have to be satisfied with the once of week date they kept.

Sighing, he turned and watched as the valet rounded the corner in his 2013 Aston Martin Vanquish Volante. He nodded his thanks and handed the valet his tip before hopping in and driving into the night.

Logan purchased the car a week ago because it reminded him of the color of Ororo's eyes. The sleek luxury sports car was blue on the outside as well as the inside. Even the dashboard and door panels were blue. He drove it only on the days he would go and visit her. Otherwise, it sat in his large garage waiting among his other cars to be driven.

Thirty minutes later, Logan pulled up in front of his sprawling mansion. The gate opened automatically, allowing him to enter. He directed the car to the garage, parking it in its designated spot. Grabbing his briefcase and jacket, he headed inside.

Taking the back stairs, he made his way upstairs. Walking softly, he stopped in to check on his daughter, Jessalyn, who was fast asleep. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He watched her sleep for minute before continuing on to the room he shared with Emma, his wife of 3 years.

He found his bed empty. _Where was she?_ he wondered as he prepared for bed. Just as he was getting ready to climb in, the door opened and his wife walked in, her shoes in her hand.

She turned and jumped at the sight of him.

"You're home late," he said without judgment.

"The party at the club went over and Sebastian gave me a ride home," she replied heading to the bathroom.

"Emma, we need to talk," he told her, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Logan, I'm tired. It's been a long night. Can't it wait until morning?"

"No," he replied, removing an envelope from his briefcase and going over to where she sat at her vanity removing her makeup. He threw the envelope on table.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"The proof that shows you didn't uphold your side of the prenup," he replied, his voice calm but his face showing his true emotions. Emma was familiar with the angry look and was slightly fearful of what was in the envelope.

"You had me followed?" she asked incredulously.

"Only when you gave me a reason to," he replied, nodding to the envelope, "Open it."

"Fine," she said in a huffed, tearing open the envelope and spilling the contents on tabletop. She immediately recognized the scenes depicted in the photos, dating back to just before she and her husband got married. She smiled involuntarily as she gazed at the man who truly owned her heart.

"So now you know," she said without remorse, "What now? You want a divorce?"

"An explanation would be nice," he said surprisingly calm, shocking himself. He sat on the chest at the foot of the bed and waited.

She slowly turned around to face him. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze.

"I fell in love with him but I didn't know how to tell you," she told him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"So cheating was better than you being up front with me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Logan."

"Did you not think I would be hurt when I found out?" he asked.

"Yes but we were discreet."

"Yet, there's the proof," he replied, getting to his feet, "One last question."

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him with clear eyes, the tears wiped away.

"Is Jessalyn mine?"

Her face told him all he needed to know. The pain of her betrayal was visible on his face and in his posture as his normally erect physique slumped under the weight of the information she shared with him.

"I'm sorry," Emma told him.

"Not as sorry as I am," he said huskily, leaning against the bed, his hand covering his eyes. After a few minutes he stood to his full height and turned to face her, his red rimmed eyes the only sign of his emotional breakdown.

"I've drawn up the divorce decree and have purchased a home in your name. A moving crew will be here tomorrow to move your things," he told her succinctly, "The procedure will be expedited and kept quiet so that the torrid details won't be revealed. I expect you to keep quiet about this as well."

"I'm really sorry, Logan. I didn't want this to happen like this."

"But it did and your decisions came with a cost that you now have to pay," he replied, going to his closet and pulling out a bag and packing some clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"To find what you obviously couldn't have with me," he replied, excusing himself from the room. Before he could step into the hall, she asked a question.

"What about Jessalyn?"

"A blood test will be ordered and I expect you to comply with it. If the results show that she is not mine, then you will need to work with her father to continue providing for her care."

"But you're the only father she knows," Emma pleaded.

Logan turned back to look at the woman who was once his whole world. Though he still thought she was stunningly beautiful, the sight of her stirred a deep seeded anger within him that if he didn't leave soon, he would do something he would regret.

"Again, the decision you made came with a price," he told her, securing the bag on his shoulder, "This is the bed you made, now lay in it."

He headed back out the way he came, taking the keys for the Aston Martin from the key box. Driving with the top down, he retraced the path he had taken not two hours ago, heading back to the arms of a woman who he felt or at least hoped would give him the one thing he longed for, happiness.


End file.
